


We're Gonna Be

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Mal was the last one to be brought to Auradon, the only one rejected by the royal decree that all the children of The Isle be raised safely and happily within the kingdom, far from the evil of their parents and the island. Evie had just turned six when the limousines came to take her and the other kids away, but the daughter of Maleficent was left behind. Ten years later, Mal's reluctantly given her chance, but ten years has also turned Villain Kids into Auradon Kids, and Auradon Kids aren't so eager to welcome her into their kingdom.None of them, except for one.





	We're Gonna Be

**_[[ x ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yy-dKTmyOo) _ **

* * *

_I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?  
  
I think I heard it vaguely...  
  
A girl and a fairy!  
_  
Evie remembered her. She remembered the girl named Mal so very clearly, even though they'd never actually met and ten years of time stood between them. And Mal remembered her too, looking up from her desk far at the back of the room when she heard the click of heeled footsteps drawing towards her.  
  
"...You're Mal," Evie said with a little smile, speaking from experience and not from the harsh whispers uttered in the hallways in the days before Mal's arrival.  
  
"...And you're Evie," Mal said back, not giving a smile until she'd seen that Evie had gifted her one first.  
  
"I am. It's been a really long time, hasn't it? Welcome to Auradon Prep."

Surprise wiped the smile from Mal's face, the blank expression she now wore serving as one of shock. Her first welcome.  
  
Her  _only_ welcome.  
  
Unless a creaking and wobbly desk wedged last-minute into the very back corner of the classroom counted as a welcome. Unless the way she was either ignored or glared at by whoever she asked for help in finding the room to begin with counted as a welcome too.  
  
Evie studied her in the brief silence between them, her first chance to really do so since the bell had sounded to dismiss first period. Everyone else (teacher included) couldn't clear out of there fast enough, but Evie had taken her time, gathering up her binder and textbook and purse before making her stop at the back of the room to properly introduce herself. This Mal was different only in the slightest, her hair longer, straighter, and lighter than the shoulder-length waves of dark purple Evie recalled seeing on The Isle.  
  
"What's your next class?" she wondered.  
  
"Uh, it's..."   
  
Mal had to dig around in her backpack to fish out her schedule. Except, in the short glimpse that Evie caught of it before Mal stuffed it away again, it looked less like a schedule and more like a tattered piece of notebook paper with Fairy Godmother's handwriting hastily scribbling the names of classes without any room numbers.  
  
"It's chemistry," Mal answered.  
  
"That's my next class too! How cool, we have two classes in a row. That means we can walk together!"  
  
Mal frowned.  
  
"...We can?"  
  
The concept seemed to be lost on her. Evie couldn't quite understand why.  
  
"Only if you want to, I mean," she quickly added. "Do you know how to get there?"  
  
Slowly, Mal shook her head, her eyes never leaving Evie.  
  
"Then I'll show you the way," Evie volunteered without a second thought.  
  
"You will?"  
  
 _Now_ Evie was beginning to understand Mal's trouble with the concept.  
  
"...They're really not making it easy for you to adjust here, are they?" she guessed.  
  
"...It's fine. Nothing's ever been easy for me."  
  
Mal dropped her own textbook into her bag and slung it over one shoulder as she stood up.  
  
"I guess they'll need time to get used to you here," Evie somberly realized as she led the way out into the hall.  
  
"Did they need time to get used to you and the others?"  
  
The way Mal asked told Evie that she already knew the answer.  
  
"No..." Evie quietly admitted. "But we were all just little kids when we came to Auradon...less intimidating, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah. Less intimidating."  
  
Just walking the halls with Mal, not even talking, garnered Evie gasps and horrified stares. Mal could take it for only a corridor or two before she stopped in her tracks with a grumbling sigh, tugging on Evie's sleeve and bringing her to a stop as well.  
  
"Look, if you'll just point me in the right direction I can—"  
  
"No," Evie's firm denial didn't even let her finish. "I don't mind walking with you."  
  
"Everyone else does."  
  
As if she hadn't noticed, Evie looked around. The stares turned away when they caught her staring back, but it didn't make them any less disdainful.  
  
"Well, I don't care what they think," Evie said as she brought her gaze back to Mal. "Just because you're the daughter of Maleficent, it doesn't mean you're an evil monster."  
  
"You don't even know me," Mal scowled defensively. "How could you possibly know that I'm not an evil monster?"  
  
Evie was unperturbed by the scowl, choosing to meet it with a smile.  
  
"Because I remember you on The Isle. You were quiet, and didn't smile much, but that doesn't make you an evil monster."  
  
"That was a long time ago," Mal snapped. "I could have changed since then. For the worse."  
  
"Then I'll wait for you to prove to me that you're a monster instead of just assuming it like everyone else."  
  
Evie started walking again, and a stunned Mal, after some hesitation, followed after.  
  
 _Oh tell me more girl, sounds like a fantasy.  
  
Oh what could go so wrong with a girl and a fairy?_

* * *

 

_You're from the perfect paradise, and I'm living on the darker side.  
  
Ooh I've got a feeling, if you get to know me..._  
  
"You guys go ahead without me," Evie said, touching a hand to Carlos' arm to urge him and Jay along.  
  
Jay eyed their usual table across the dining hall, empty and waiting, then looked back to Evie in confusion.  
  
"Where are  _you_ going?" he wondered.  
  
Evie nodded in the direction of Mal, sitting alone at a table by the windows. Jay and Carlos went blank as they followed Evie's line of sight.  
  
"...You can't be serious," Carlos squeaked.  
  
"What?" Evie frowned. "I'm just going to ask how her week is going."  
  
"Why?" Jay demanded.  
  
"Why? Because it's her first week at a new school, in a new  _land,_  and I want to know how she's doing."  
  
"But...she's..."  
  
"She's what, Carlos?" Evie questioned, feeling her patience for her best friends growing thinner and thinner.  
  
Jay clamped his hands around Carlos' shoulders, pushing him along with what Evie knew was a fake and forced smile.  
  
"Nothing. See you later, Evie," he said.  
  
And then they were gone.  
  
Mal could somehow sense her before she even saw her, head lifting from her sketchbook and pencil freezing as something urged her to look around.  
  
 _Right from the start you caught my eye, and something inside me came to life._  
  
"Hi Mal," Evie kindly greeted, inviting herself to sit across from her.  
  
Evie. That was who and what she suddenly felt from halfway across the dining room.  
  
"...Hi, Evie," her own greeting was a tad more cautious.  
  
"So? How did your first week at Auradon Prep go?"  
  
Mal rolled her eyes and gestured around her, to the table that was empty save for Evie along with the stares and glares that were trained on her from various points in the dining hall.  
  
"Super," she grumbled.  
  
Evie frowned, glancing over her shoulder and taking note of the stares and glares herself. Some of them even seemed to be directed at her, caught in the line of fire simply for daring to sit with Mal.  
  
"...What's this?" she changed the subject, lightly tapping a finger to the page in Mal's sketchbook.  
  
"My mother's castle," Mal answered, ducking her head down to get back to her drawing. "Not that I'm longing for an empty fridge and questionable tap water, but at least there everything was familiar."  
  
"...Do you miss The Isle?"  
  
Evie couldn't imagine anyone missing The Isle's squalid slums after laying eyes on Auradon, but Mal was different. She'd lived there the longest. Maybe long enough to wistfully call it home no matter how much it failed to feel like it.  
  
"Well I'm still hated and feared here in Auradon so it's hardly like I even left The Isle, isn't it?" Mal dryly said, her pencil pressing just a little too hard into the soft page of her drawing.  
  
Again, Evie favored a change in subject, scooting her chair around the table so that she was now right next to Mal, peering curiously over her shoulder. Mal couldn't help but stiffen and lean away at the sudden closeness, but Evie paid it no mind with her eyes studying the lines of Maleficent's castle, the sharp angle of the jutting tower spires and the texture of stony rock that Mal had so expertly shaded in.  
  
"This is amazing. Mal, you're an incredible artist," she gushed. "...Could I maybe show you my sketchbook sometime?"   
  
"...You draw?" Mal quietly marveled.  
  
 _Ooh I've got a feeling, if you get to know me..._  
  
"I design," Evie eagerly nodded. "Fashion is my life, I'm always sketching outfits and pieces to create at my sewing machine...it might not be your speed, exactly, but—"  
  
"No, I'd like to see," Mal interrupted her, clearing away any and all of Evie's doubts.  
  
The sun was something Mal was still getting used to after a lifetime of dull light under gray clouds, but the beaming way Evie's face lit up took no getting used to at all.  
  
"Stop by my dorm anytime you're free. I'm room thirty-seven," Evie happily invited her.  
  
"...Don't you have a roommate?" Mal warily asked.  
  
"Well yeah, but Audrey is the prince's girlfriend, she's practically glued to his side 24/7...Mal, it's okay. If you're with me, you don't have to worry about what other people are saying or thinking."  
  
"Aren't those your friends over there?"  
  
Evie followed Mal's pointing finger all the way across the room, where Jay and Carlos sat ignoring their lunch and perching at the edge of their seats like they were readying themselves to race to Evie's rescue should Mal even blink at her the wrong way. Evie made a stern mental note to have a talk with them later.  
  
"Looks like your friends are saying and thinking that they don't want you near me," Mal went on.  
  
"Nevermind them," Evie hoped the boys caught the nasty glower she shot at them. "I want to be near you. I want to talk about art and drawing with you and see what else we have in common."  
  
"We don't have anything else in common," Mal said, sure in her words.  
  
"Of course we do. We're both Isle girls, aren't we?"  
  
"No,  _I'm_  an Isle girl. You're an Auradon girl. And Auradon girls don't make friends with Isle girls."  
  
"They do now."  
  
That smile, the one Mal looked over just in time to catch. Still beaming just like sunlight and wow, was Mal ever prepared to throw out the common sense of never staring into the sun.  
  
 _Someday...  
  
This could be, this could be ordinary.  
  
Someday...  
  
Could we be something extraordinary?  
  
You and me side by side, out in the broad daylight. If they laugh, we'll say...we're gonna be someday.  
_  
"And hey, what about homework?" Evie said.  
  
"...Hm?"   
  
It took no time at all for Mal to zone herself out in Evie's smile.  
  
"It can't be easy coming to a new school practically in the middle of the year. If you need help with anything, I make all A's. Maybe I could interest you in a study session," Evie offered.  
  
She already interested Mal.  
  
 _We're gonna be someday, someday, someday._  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Mal wondered, not entirely sure that there wasn't some shady ulterior motive here.  
  
"Because, Mal. I already missed my chance to be your friend when we were on The Isle, I'm not about to miss it again."  
  
"The Isle of the Lost never would've let us be friends," Mal pointed out.  
  
Friendship was not a thing that existed in a place of evil, after all.  
  
"Then I guess it's a good thing we aren't there anymore, isn't it?" Evie laughed.  
  
She couldn't tell; were her eyes playing tricks on her, or were Mal's cheeks actually tinged with a bit of a blush?  
  
"I don't know much about good things, Evie," Mal admitted.  
  
"That's okay, M. I can teach you."  
 _  
We're gonna be someday...  
  
We're gonna be someday._

* * *

 

Mal had lost track of how many times she'd come so close to accidentally calling them study  _dates._ Unbeknownst to her, Evie had lost track too. Mal was most certainly caught up by now, so why, weeks later, did she and Evie still constantly find themselves meeting up in the library armed with textbooks and pens and highlighters? Maybe it was the table way back behind the towering bookshelves, lost in a cozy corner like a shrouded cottage in the woods. Maybe it was the way the table wasn't the largest of its kind, and Mal and Evie had no choice but to sit rather close together. Maybe for Mal, it was the way that row upon row of bookshelves stood guard against the rest of Auradon Prep's prying and preying eyes so that no one could look at her.  
  
Maybe for Evie, it was the way that row upon row of bookshelves stood guard against the rest of Auradon Prep's prying and preying eyes so that she was the  _only_  one who could look at her.  
  
When they'd finished their chemistry review together, Mal was in no hurry to leave, pulling her sketchbook out of her backpack and beginning to draw. Unwittingly, their timing was impeccable, the way Evie would catch herself staring at Mal and look down at her notebook just as Mal was breaking away from her drawing to stare at Evie. The constant exchanging of glances minus the actual exchange, the constant stolen looks there in their own private bubble of the library.  
  
"...Evie?"  
  
"Yes?" Evie may have answered a little too quickly, made it a little too clear that she'd drop everything should Mal so much as utter a syllable of her name.  
  
But could anyone blame her? When those emerald eyes landed curiously on her and that softly cautious voice tentatively spoke, how could she  _not_ focus everything on Mal?  
  
"Evie, what do you think about...me drawing a picture of you someday?"  
  
Evie's heart skipped an excited beat.  
  
"You mean like with me actually sitting and posing for you? That could take you a while, M, wouldn't you get tired of looking at me?" she joked.  
  
"Never."  
  
 _Girl you look so vicious...oh, I mean gorgeous.  
  
Well now you're getting fearless.  
  
No, I'm just rooting for us.  
_  
Audrey was halfway out the door one night, headed to a date with Ben, when an idle sentence from Evie stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"...She's coming  _here??"_  the princess incredulously repeated, spinning on her heels.  
  
Evie was simply sitting on her bed, unsure why the notion of Mal dropping by for a movie night had garnered such a reaction from Audrey. With the way she saw Mal through her eyes, she'd forgotten that not everyone else saw her in quite such a light.  
  
"You're going out with Ben, Mal doesn't have a roommate, and I thought it would be nice to invite her over here with me so neither of us would be alone on a Friday night."  
  
"I'll cancel," Audrey quickly said, coming back into the room and closing the door behind her. "I'll rearrange my date with Ben and stay here with you."  
  
"What? No," Evie hurriedly shook her head. "Audrey, you don't...you don't have to  _rescue_  me from spending time with Mal, I'm the one who invited her, remember?"  
  
"Oh, you poor baby!" Audrey dramatically ran over as only a princess could and threw her arms around Evie. "You're so stressed from homework and designing that you don't know what you're saying! Evie, it's okay. I'll stay in, we'll have a spa night. Facials, mani-pedis, the works, and by the time we're done you'll be so relaxed and your head will be clear and—"  
  
"Audrey!" Evie pushed her roommate off of her. "There's nothing wrong with my head! I'm with Mal because I want to be, not because I have a brain lesion!"  
  
Audrey's eyes narrowed, hardened terribly as she sternly crossed her arms.  
  
"What do you mean 'with' Mal?" she turned ice cold and frightening in the blink of an eye.  
  
Evie gaped at her, thoughts scrambling. She hadn't meant to say that. She wasn't with Mal, not in the slightest. Sitting next to Mal as she worked in her sketchbook and wistfully daydreaming that her hand could take the place of Mal's pencil wasn't even close to being 'with' her.  
  
"I mean hanging out with her," she quickly explained to Audrey. "Everyone in school acts like they have it out for me just because I'm friends with her, and I don't need it from you now, too."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting a few things? A death threat? A cursed spinning wheel? A giant dragon setting everything on fire?"  
  
"That was her mother, not her!" Evie argued.  
  
"Whatever. I'm keeping my phone off silent, you call me if she tries anything and I'm back in twenty minutes with the royal guard."  
  
Audrey's still-vicious expression didn't match the caring sentiment of her words.  
  
Audrey's still-vicious expression only doubled in intensity when she opened the door again and found Mal out in the hallway, already turned to leave.  
  
"M!" Evie hopped off the bed and rushed to the doorway to stop her, pushing past Audrey. "M, come on in."  
  
Mal avoided Audrey's eyes entirely as she cautiously walked into the room at Evie's behest, just as Audrey stormed out with a growl of disgust and slammed the door behind her, leaving a strange silence to settle over the two.  
  
"...How much of that did you hear?" Evie anxiously bit her lip.  
  
"Try all of it. Look, Evie, I can go—"  
  
"No!" Evie reached out to grab Mal's hand in case she decided to physically act on her crazy idea of leaving. "...Mal, don't worry about Audrey."  
  
"I'm not worried about Audrey, I'm worried about you losing all your friends because you chose to hang out with the daughter of Maleficent," Mal tugged her hand loose, backing towards the door.  
  
"That's right, _chose,"_ Evie emphasized. "I'm choosing to be your friend, Mal. I'm choosing to hang out with you. And if that makes me the odd one out here at Auradon Prep, well...at least I'll still have you."  
  
 _If different was a super power, we'd be so flawless.  
  
Yeah, we could make these two worlds ours, I'm rooting for us._  
  
Mal had never known a darkened room to be so comfortable, so calming. As she sat beside Evie, leaning back against the headboard while the tv flickering and flashing served as the only light, all she could do was be glad that she hadn't turned and ran back to her room after hearing the argument spilling forth from under Evie and Audrey's door. There was no conversation between them, Mal and Evie watched their movie in silence, so really, there was no rhyme or reason to the way Evie suddenly segued into her words as if something in the air was just begging for them to be said.  
  
"Mal, no matter what you hear anyone saying, whether it's Audrey or Jay or even Fairy Godmother...just know that I like being with you."  
  
Mal had so cruelly yanked her hand away from Evie earlier in the night when the Auradon girl tried to coax her into staying put, but now, Mal felt inclined to silently apologize for it.  
  
Evie's daydreams of her hand taking the place of Mal's pencils suddenly weren't daydreams anymore.  
  
"...I like being with you too, E."  
  
 _Two lonely hearts meet in the dark, imagine it, now they start a spark._  
  
 _You got my attention, what happens next, then?_  
  
"...You're staring at her again," Jay gruffly noted at breakfast.  
  
Evie, staring at Mal and her lone table on the other end of the dining hall? Shocker.  
  
"She's all alone over there," Evie sighed.  
  
Mal was always alone unless Evie was there with her.  
  
"She'll be fine, she's a big girl," Jay scoffed.  
  
"...You know something, Jay? You're not Jafar. What makes you so sure that  _she's_ Maleficent?"  
  
Jay chose to stuff his face with pancakes instead of answering, so Carlos took it upon himself to answer for him.  
  
"It's just...she was raised on The Isle, you know?" he shyly explained, not wanting his head bitten off by Evie as well.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"She was raised on The Isle, that doesn't make her a villain. You two were raised in Auradon, weren't you? ...You're certainly not princes."  
  
She left her tray behind as she stood up, leaving the boys stunned in their seats as she stormed out of the dining hall. With everyone at breakfast, the corridors were empty, and Evie didn't stop until she found a little alcove she could tuck herself into, sinking down to the floor and drawing her knees up before burying her face in her hands. It felt like maybe, just maybe, she wanted to cry, but she knew it would do no good. So she simply sat there in her own little world of darkness, not even stirring when she felt and heard someone else's presence settling in beside her.  
  
"...I told you I didn't want you hanging out with me if it meant losing all your friends."  
  
Despite the situation, Evie smiled at just the sound of Mal's voice. She lifted her head, unable to describe what exactly it was that ran through her upon Mal being the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hanging out with you? ...Mal, why don't we just start calling this what it really is?" Evie tiredly laughed.  
  
"...Because I'm not sure if this is what I want it to be," Mal whispered, sounding scared.  
  
Evie alleviated Mal's fears by resting her head against a soft bed of purple, closing her eyes and smiling a peaceful smile.  
  
 _Movies and long walks in the park, hanging out anywhere we want.  
  
I like the way you're thinking, I can almost see it._  
  
"...Mal, this is exactly what you want it to be."  
  
 _Someday...  
  
This could be, this could be ordinary.  
  
Someday..._  
  
 _Could we be something extraordinary?  
_  
 _You and me side by side, out in the broad daylight. If they laugh, we'll say...we're gonna be someday._

_Someday, someday.  
_  
"So do you actually need me to say how much I like you, or have you figured it out already?" Evie playfully asked.  
  
Mal's answer was cut off by the ringing of the bell that ended breakfast and started everyone on the way to first period. The sounds of chairs scooting and students rustling just a hall away in the dining room were telltale sounds indeed.  
  
"Someone will see us," Mal fretted, moving away from Evie and starting to stand up.  
  
And Evie was making a pleasant habit of catching Mal by the hand, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"Good."  
  
 _So let them talk if they wanna...let them talk if they're gonna._  
  
They stood together, hand in hand, eyes of chocolate and eyes of emerald locked on each other the way they always,  _always_ were.  
  
 _We're gonna do what we wanna.  
  
Let them talk, let them talk..._  
  
"I like you, Mal of The Isle," Evie proudly said, not whispering, not hushed.  
  
Evie's mesmerized eyes weren't playing tricks on her this time. This time, Mal's cheeks were definitely and endearingly tinged with a blush.  
  
"...I like you too, Evie of Auradon."  
  
 _If they wanna, they wanna.  
_  
The halls filled first with a trickle and then with a roar as Auradon Prep spilled from the dining hall and started for class.  
  
"Shall we?" Evie asked, well aware that gazes were slowly but surely locking on the two of them.  
  
"...We shall," Mal just squeezed Evie's hand tighter.  
  
 _Someday...  
  
This could be, this could be ordinary.  
  
Someday...  
  
Could we be something extraordinary?_  
  
They strolled easily on the way to Evie's locker, the crowds parting and occasionally leaping out of the way at the sight of them.   
  
"Evie??"   
  
Audrey was ahead of them, arm in arm with Ben as they came up the opposite end of the hallway. The royals looked absolutely stunned as they drew to a stop before what appeared to be the newfound couple, the pictures of shock and awe.  
  
"Evie? You're with...uh, I mean," Ben stammered, unsure himself of what point he was trying to make. "That's—"  
  
"This is Mal," Evie tried to finish the thought for him. "I don't think you two have officially met yet. Mal, Prince Ben. Prince Ben, Mal. Mal is my...well, not yet, but someday."  
  
 _You and me side by side, out in the broad daylight. If they laugh, we'll say...we're gonna be someday._  
  
Evie was all too happy to leave her roommate and her roommate's boyfriend gasping for words like fish gasp for air; right now, the only one whose company she cared for was Mal.  
  
 _Someday, someday..._  
  
They only separated at Evie's locker, Mal leaning against the one beside Evie's and just wistfully watching as she spun her combination lock around and dug inside.  
  
"...E, you aren't going to hear the end of this for a very long time. Or maybe even ever," Mal cautiously said.  
  
"They'll come around," Evie wasn't perturbed in the slightest.  
  
"But will it be worth it?"  
  
Evie closed her locker door and clutched her textbook to her chest, imagining she could feel the thrumming of her thrilled heartbeat against it.  
  
"...Mal, you're already worth it. I care about _you,_  not what everyone thinks of you. Or what they think of me, for that matter. So...I'm thinking about asking you out. Officially. On a real date, somewhere outside of school. I haven't worked out the details yet, I'm actually a little nervous about asking."  
  
Mal smiled. A soft and sweet thing not at all befitting of a villain, of a monster.  
  
"If it helps, I'm going to say yes," she told Evie.  
  
"It helps," Evie nodded. "So in that case...Mal? Would you go on a date with me?"  
  
"...Yes, E. I'd love to."  
  
An impossibly faster thrum beating against Evie's ribs. She knew for sure; this, right here, was the start of something extraordinary. Her and Mal, fingers woven tightly together as they walked to first period and paying attention not to the whispers and the judgements, but to each other. Mal caught up in the way Evie's eyes glittered as she suggested dinner, movies, ice cream, long walks in the park. Evie caught up in the way Mal held on to her like she never intended to let her go.  
  
She truly didn't. Evie was one of the good ones. And maybe Mal didn't quite know much about good things, but she knew this, this that was happening right there in front of her. Mal and Evie. A girl and a fairy. Something extraordinary.  
  
 _We're gonna be someday._


End file.
